Reading the tales
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Imagine sitting in the big hall of Erebor until... A collection of one-shots with Kili, always including books. [Kili/Reader.]
1. Chapter 1

You were sitting in one of the great halls in a wooden bench with a book in your hand. Reading the old tales and myths of the dwarfs you saw Kili walking around there aimlessly, while sometimes staring at you.

Finally he decided to sit down next to you on the bench, snickering, he was asking. "What are you doing?" Lately, Kili was a bit a pain in the ass. He was always close by you, picking on you and always asking such stupid questions like this one. But you still couldn't be mad at him. You like that guy, more than you were about to accept right now.

Without looking up from your book, you reply calmly. "Hunting." Kili was scooting closer to you and was looking down to see which book you were reading. "Ah…the great tales and myths." Your hair was falling from behind your ear and over your shoulder, covering the half of your face.

Suddenly you felt a hand move your hair back, your heart skipped a beat but you keep your eyes still on the text in the book. Kili was now just inches away from you and then once he had brought your hair back, his lips touched your neck gently.

You couldn't even move, although your body was shaking. With a trembling voice you say "Kili, I want to read that book." The dwarf was moving up with his lips to your ear, hotly breathing while whispering. "Mhm…well, these tales are boring. You know… I can tell you all the myths and tales if you want to….Maybe later…" He was grabbing the book out of your hands and tossed it onto the ground.

You were watching the book flying onto the ground, you still couldn't believe what was going on here. Kili gently placed one of his big hands onto your cheek and turned your head to his, before his lips touched yours tenderly.

You close your eyes and sigh softly into that kiss. Kili wraps one arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer, while his other hand still remained onto your cheek. His tongue gently sliding over your bottom lip which made your lips tremble, so you opened them slightly. Kili took that as an invitation and pushed his tongue into your mouth, tasting yours.

Stroking your cheek with his thumb, Kili turns his head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss as it was becoming more passionately. Your breath quickens and got heavier, your hand was wandering from your lap and onto Kili's chest, painting small circles with your finger on his chest.

You could feel him tensing up by your touch as his hand slides from your cheek into your hair. Kili was gently grabbing a handful of your hair, pulling softly on it; that caused you to break the kiss as his lips attached within a second to your neck again.

Once Kili sucked on that one special spot on your neck, a soft moan escaped your lips and you could feel him smiling against your skin.

"Oh Mahal, go and find one of your chambers! Or at least be silent." The both of you stop with your motions and stiffen up. It was Thorin's deep dark voice, which was even more impressive with that echo. He saw the two of you while walking through the hall. Your head was lying on Kili's shoulder now, trying to hide while his hand was placed on his breastbone, trying to calm down from that shock.

Once Thorin was out of sight, Kili started laughing loudly. And you just couldn't resist and join him in his laughter, getting teary-eyed from laughing that much.

"Oh well…" he still was chuckling as he wiped one tear of joy from your cheek, "I guess Thorin is right." Leaning his head down, his forehead touches yours and he gently kissed your nose.


	2. Chapter 2

„Are you reading again these boring old tales? " Kili asked when he entered the room. He slipped out of his boots and kicked them aside. "Well, you haven't told me any of them yet, as you promised." You said, still not looking up from the book. It had been a long day for both of you. But you could leave work two hours ago but Kili was called to a political meeting alongside Thorin and Fili. After you changed into your sleeping tunic, you decided to lay down on the bed and pull out that book. 

So when Kili walked into the room, he found you laying on your stomach on the bed, reading. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over you. He left a trail of kisses on your shoulder and then moved your hair to the side, only to nibble on your neck. "Kili…" You moaned his name as you felt his weight on your back, his manhood rubbing through his trousers against your bum. 

"You smell good." Kili whispered into your ear while taking in your scent. His lips attacked your neck again, sucking slowly on one spot while his hands wandered down on your side to the hem of your night tunic. Your moans increased when Kili grazed his teeth over the spot on your neck. He pulled your tunic up and over your bum. Your body was moving impatiently beneath him. 

His caroused hand rubbed over the soft skin of your bum and he chuckled into your ear. "No undergarments…you are full of surprises." You giggled and blushed hardly. Kili places one of his knees between your legs and spreads them open. You lick over your bottom lip before biting into it, your body got impatient as Kili was working on his trousers. 

Then finally he leant down and pushed his manhood into you, one hard thrust made you moan out in pleasure. You grabbed the sheets as Kili started to move slowly. Enjoying every one of the gently pushes. It was driving you insane, how he could be so patiently. "Kili….stop…you tease…" You moan out in frustration and buck your bum up, pushing yourself into him. 

"Always so impatiently…" You felt his hot breath against your ear, making you shiver. His hand ran over your shoulder, your arm and then onto your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. His hips started to move faster, you turned your head to him and kissed him passionately. 

Your mouth falls open against his lips, your moans increased and Kili nibbled on your bottom lip. "I missed you today a lot." He licked over your bottom lip before dragging it over your chin and then to the spot under your ear. He kissed one spot under your ear softly before he sucked in some of your skin as his movements became faster and harder. You squeezed his hand tightly. After a few more thrusts your head started spinning, you rolled your eyes back, trembling and just moments later Kili followed you. Your name left his lips with a harsh moan. 

He collapsed onto your back. Both of your breaths were going hard and fast. Slowly he pulled out of you and rolled to your side, laying on his back. You turn onto your side and watch his profile with a satisfied smile. The young dwarf turned his head to gaze into your eyes, with a smile he asked. "What are you looking at?" You shook your head and scooted over, placing one arm across his stomach as you snuggle to his side. Kili wrapped one arm around your shoulders, pulling you close as he kisses your forehead. 

You giggled a bit as you lifted your head to his direction. "Well, how about some stories now? Maybe you can give me a small history lesson?" Kili raised his eyebrow and grinned at you. "A history lesson? I give you another lesson in being more patient." He laughed devilish and then rolled over and half onto you, while attacking your neck with kisses which left you laughing loudly. 


	3. Chapter 3

You were already late. Balin wouldn't appreciate that. He was very strict when it came to punctuality. Rushing through the halls as fast as you could with three big books in your arms. And they were certainly slowing you down. 

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed you by your upper arm and pulled you to your right and behind a pillar. With a surprised shriek you were pressed against that pillar and a young, raven-haired dwarf was grinning at you. 

"Kili!" You burst out and smiled back at him. "My love, good morning." Kili brushed his fingers along your cheekbones and then pecked your lips. You lingered for some moments in his arms and against his lips but when realization hit you, you pulled back. "Kili, I really have to go now." But Kili never thought about letting you got so easily. 

After you broke away from the kiss, his lips wandered over your jawline, brushing your chin, and down to the side of your neck. His hands were trailing over your sides to your hips, pulling you against him while squeezing them. "Kili, I am already late…" you gasped and the books fell out of your hands and onto the ground. 

"Five days. I haven't seen you in five days." He mumbled against your skin and then found his way to your lips again, kissing you hungrily. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers into his hair. "I know…" You longed for his touch and his lips. 

And it was more than five days that he hasn't seen you. But it just wasn't only your fault. You both were busy. He with his duties as a prince and all the political meetings with Thorin and Fili. And you with your work at Balin's archive and you have been helping with the preparations of the upcoming Durin's day. 

Kili pressed his body more against yours while the kiss intensifies, his tongue pushing through your lips, rubbing over your tongue. "Let's skip everything today." His words muffled into your mouth while his fingers grabbed your skirts, pulling them up so his calloused, strong hands were rubbing over the soft skin of your thighs. 

"I can't…" You manage to say and nibble on his bottom lip which made him groan against your lips. "I really can't although I want to." You broke the kiss and looked up at him sternly. "There is still so much to do and if I don't go now, Balin will probably be mad at me for the whole day." 

Kili pouted playfully and moved to your neck again, kissing up to your ear as he took your earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it slowly. Your knees were becoming weak and you grabbed his coat for support as you let out some tiny moans. "Just let him be then…" The young prince moaned into your ear. 

He smiled at your reaction and moved his lips on your neck, right behind your ear, slowly sucking on it. You could clearly feel his arousal pressing against your stomach and the heat was gathering between your thighs. You were as frustrated as he about that situation but you just couldn't skip work as much as you wanted to right now. 

Just as he was about to push down your undergarments you heard Thorin and Dwalin walking down the hall, talking about something. Kili jerked away from your neck and stopped with his motions as you held your breath. 

He let go of your skirt and thighs as he glanced over to the right, seeing that his uncle hadn't noticed them and made his way down the hall. This distraction gave you the chance to bend down, picking the books up again. You moved to your right and walked behind Kili, pecking his cheek you continued your way down to the archive of Balin. 

Kili just watched you in surprise. You turned around, walking backwards now. "Tonight, my prince. I promise." You said with a wink and Kili let out a hearty laugh, leaning against the pillar. 


	4. Chapter 4

You groaned a bit when you heard the thirps of the birds. Opening your eyes, you looked confused that it was already that late of the day. "Oh no…" You whispered and your heart started pounding in your chest. You quickly pushed the sheets back and got up.

With shaky legs you searched for your clothes, turning your head around to scan the room. Then you heard someone turning and tossing, a sudden yawn and then Kili sat up a bit, his hair messy and still sleepy. "What are you doing, love?" He asked, while rubbing over his face.

"I am looking for my clothes. Mahal, it is so late and…Balin is going to cut my head off." You sighed, desperately grabbing your undergarments and your tunic. You frantically got them on but you still needed your skirt.

"Are you looking for these?" As you looked over to Kili, you saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheets pooling around his waist to cover his nakedness as he was holding up your skirt. "Yes, please, give them to me." You pleaded and held your hand out to grab them, but Kili pulled his hand away and grinned at you.

"Oh, Kili, please. I was already late two times this week." You said frustrated and stepped closer to him, already trying to fix your hair with your fingers. "Of course, here you go." He held them out again to you. But when you wanted to grab them again, he pulled away, laughing. "You are such a child, Kili." You impatiently walked up to him and got a hold onto your skirt, wanting to pull them from his hand.

But Kili had other plans; he wrapped his free arm around your waist and pulled you onto his lap, so you had to straddle him while his grip on your skirt tightened. "That is not funny. You had your fun tonight. So stop now." You begged and looked down at him.

The young prince sheepishly grinned at you and said. "Oh, you also had your fun tonight. I just remember your moans….and you begging for more. When you screamed my name…" You blushed hardly and punched your hand against his chest. His lips found their way to your collarbone and he keeps mumbling. "As I tasted you…and then you felt so good around me…"

"Oh, Mahal, can you please stop?" You laughed embarrassed and tried to wiggle yourself out of his grip but he pulled his head back from your collarbone and looked into your eyes before pulling you close for a kiss. He let go of your skirt as it fell down onto the floor while his now free hand was placed onto your hip, slowly running his palm over your thigh.

The kiss got intense and after a bit Kili shifted his weight and moved the both of you so he could lay you down onto your back. Quickly he was on top of you and pushed your tunic up. Swiftly he removed your undergarment again. "Kili…I am late…" You moaned into his mouth, feeling his arousal pressing against your entrance when he positioned himself between your legs.

"Tell Balin, it is my fault…" His hand was rubbing over your thigh, sending chills down your spine as his lips moved from your lips over your jawline and down onto your neck. "If Balin is going to tell Thorin then you get into more trouble…" You moaned out and tangled your fingers up in his hair, gently pulling on it.

The prince groaned against your neck and then whispered into your ear. "Uncle be dammed. I just cannot resist you." You arched your back when he easily entered you and began to move slow and deep. Kili breathed hot against your skin and kept mumbling how beautiful you are in khuzdul.

He was moving painstakingly slow and it drove you mad. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him more into you. He lifted his head and grinned down at you. "Someone is a bit eager huh?" Then he peppered some kisses over your chin. "Stop….teasing….me…" You managed to get out in between your moans. "Just enjoy, my princess." He pulled back, until he was nearly full out of you but then pushed himself in again. He made you moan out with that action and you opened your eyes to look up at him.

Kili placed one hand onto your cheek, rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone before he leant down, kissing you passionately. You pushed your tongue into his mouth and fought with his tongue for domination. His pace suddenly became more fast and hard.

"Oh, Kili…" You moaned his name in delight and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, gripping him tight for support. He broke away from your lips and buried his head in the crook of your neck, groaning. "Say it again!" He demanded while pushing himself into you hard with every word.

With every thrust you moaned out his name. Your moans became louder and louder and when Kili wrapped his lips around a spot on your neck, he began to suck on it roughly. And it sent you over the edge. You screamed his name in a high-pitched voice and arched your back as your body got limb and delightfully numb. His movements became more erratic and he came undone soon after you. His body collapsed on top of yours and you just enjoyed his weight, running your fingertips along his spine.

The room was silent except for both of your fast breaths. Kili licked over the spot on your neck which he marked, it was dark red and he let out a chuckle. "It is so hard to cover these up, you know that?" You huffed at him and played with one strand of his hair.

"I am so not sorry about that." Kili chuckled and kissed that spot tenderly. "Just shows that you are mine." You shuddered at his possessive words. "I have to go now. I am already dead when I show up now." Kili lifted himself up and then laid down next to you, he grinned at you lazily. You gave him a small peck.

As tempting as it was to stay in bed with him the whole day, you had to leave. Getting up from the bed, you gathered all of your clothes and got dressed quickly. Heading over to the table, you grabbed the books and your papers for your work as you headed to the door. "Goodbye, my prince." You said and smiled over your shoulder at him. As you opened the door you nearly bumped into Balin.

"Master Balin!" You said surprised, Balin looked into the room and when he saw Kili laying there, he shook his head a bit but gave you an understanding nod and smiled. "Good morning, Kili. I just need to inform you that your mother is awaiting you. So I would say you rather get dressed." Balin said then he turned to you and got out of the way. "Let's go, lass, we have a lot of work to do."

You took one last glance back at Kili, who was rushing to get out of bed. You giggled at that sight and then left, closing the door behind as you followed Balin.

* * *

A/N: First of all: Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. You guys are awesome. I really loved writing that chapter. So if you guys have any requests, don't hesitate to message me and I will gladly do them. :)


	5. Chapter 5

„Lass? I have to go to that meeting with Thorin. I think this will take some hours. Are you going to be alright alone?" Balin asked as he grabbed all of the stuff he needed for that meeting. "Yes, Master Balin. Do not worry about me." You answered him from behind some shelves. "If I won't be back for Dinner then just close and lock the door. Goodbye, lass." "Goodbye." And with that Balin went out the door. 

You were holding up a book, reading through it as one finger was moving over the lines as you then wrote down something before reading again in the book. "Gods, I love your thinking face." You jumped and nearly let the book fall when you turned your head to see Kili, who was leaning against the shelves with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Kili, you scared me to death." You placed the book onto the shelf and ran your fingers through your hair. "What are you doing here?" The young dwarf walked closer to you, still grinning to both ears. And as he was standing in front of you, he leant down and kissed you softly. 

Kili wrapped his arms around your waist and backed you against the shelf, softly pushing his tongue into your mouth, rubbing over your tongue. You placed your hands onto his chest and drew little circles with your pointer finger there. 

The urge to breath was great for both of you so you pulled back, breathing heavily as you looked up into his warm eyes. "I missed you." He whispered breathlessly while slowly massaging your hips. You moved your arms up to wrap them around his neck as he started to kiss you again. 

Still squeezing your hips he slowly moved his hands to your bum, cupping your cheeks and lifting you up a bit to pull you to him. You let out a small gasp and got onto your tiptoes, mumbling against his lips. "Kili, we shouldn't do it here. What if Balin comes back?" 

Kili just hummed against your lips and broke away from you. "He said it will take some hours. So we have time." You breathed heavily, biting down on your bottom lip. "But I have work to do." You protested with an apologizing smile even though you would rather spend the time with him. 

When you felt his grip around you loosening up a bit, you turned around and picked the book up again as you were moving some hair behind your ear. "I also have work." He chuckled a bit, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing along your neck. "Oh, and that might be?" You turned your head a bit to him, giggling. 

"Keeping my princess happy and…pleased." He breathed against your skin, his crotch slowly rubbing against your bum as you felt his arousal already. "Kili, we…just…mhm…" You sighed in delight when he was closing his lips around the skin of your neck, just some inches away from another love bite he gave you last night. 

Kili's hands moved from your waist to the backside of your thighs, he grabbed the fabric of your skirt and gathered it up so your bum was sticking out now. His hands rubbed slowly over it and you gasped. "Kili…you are hopeless…" With a swift move he had pulled down your undergarment and chuckled lowly. "You love me for it." 

You heard him nestling with his own trousers and then finally you felt him filling you up. A long moan escaped your lips and your head bopped forward. "Oh, Mahal…" He moaned out, wrapping one arm around your waist as he leant forward to your ear. "How come you are always so wet for me?" 

You shivered and braced yourself onto the shelf, tightly digging your nails into the wood. Kili slowly moved himself in and out of you which made you moan out, with each thrust your moans increased and then Kili grabbed you by your hips. 

His pace got faster…and harder. You were so close to your bliss; you rolled your eyes back as your toes curled in your shoes. And then it hit you. You reached your peak, his name sung from your lips. Soon after you, Kili followed you; a harsh moan erupted from his throat. 

Suddenly your knees slackened but Kili grabbed you by your waist and held you up, pulling you back up. "S-s-sorry…that …" You let out a gasp combined with a giggle. Slowly Kili turned you around, his arms still giving you support. "Don't be sorry, that is a better compliment than any words." The young prince grinned satisfied. 

You traced your pointer finger along his chest and licked your bottom lip. "You know… Balin has a study room in the back…" He looked at you surprised but then shook his head, chuckling. "So boldly. I love that." Then he lifted you up causing you to giggle and walked into the back. 

* * *

New chapter. And it took so long for me to upload it. I am really sorry. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to check the upcoming chapters, there will be a surprise then. :] Thanks for reading. I love you all.


End file.
